The Life of the Different Turret
by DMClover123
Summary: This is the story about about a lone turret who was different than all of the others and how his life was. Sorry about the bad summary but please enjoy! It was meant to be a cute story nothing serious! Chapter one is only the introduction to the story.
1. Chapter 1

**So I came up with the idea of this while listening to "Cara Mia Addio" so enjoy! I decided to write this as if the turrets were made right after Cave's death. Please leave a review! This might be one chapter but I might make it longer.**

**-Bea Bea**

**Chapter 1: Creation and Introduction**

The idea of the turrets was just beginning to be planned out when Cave Johnson died and only a few of the scientists were assigned to the invention while the rest developed GLaDOS. The scientists working with the turrets were not very excited to build guns while the others were allowed to develop an AI that would take over the entire facility so one of the scientists thought the turrets should have artificial intelligence also. "It's a terrible idea," they scoffed at him, "it won't work." He knew he could do it and knew he could train them so everyone would want them as friends and he even wanted to make them sing!

As his plans began to form he decided to make a colony of turrets and every good colony needs a king. He started working on the turrets after hours when no one was around so they couldn't see what he was doing. He had made the decision to see how programming them to sing would work instead of teaching them individually because that would be very time consuming. He made the majority of them have the same shape but different colors during the night but during the day he got away with programming one or two but only if he kept them the same color.

The turrets he made at night he left in an abandoned test chamber where they practiced singing all night but sometimes he left reading material about life for them to enjoy. As soon as machines were put in to replace humans at the Turret Assembly Line, he programmed them to install the AI chip into the turrets so he wouldn't need to try. When a turret had fulfilled its use in testing, the management decided to build a Turret Redemption Line where the turrets could be "recycled" instead of trying to acquire new materials because that was expensive. The scientist despised the idea of his creations being destroyed but he knew they would immediately turn to him if anything happened so he programmed some of the machines to create defective turrets. Some of the other scientists realized too late that some of the turrets were defective so they created a system in which all turrets had to match the template or be thrown into the incinerator for "early redemption".

Soon after, the scientist decided to make one more turret by hand, this turret would be made differently than the others so it could fool the template and maybe even escape the testing area. He allowed this one to go into circulation and hoped one day it would live longer than the company would allow. GLaDOS was put in charge not long after this and killed many people, including the scientist who left a room full of hundereds of turrets: some normal colored ones, some multicolored, the Soprano turret to lead the chorus, and the King Turret to rule over everyone and sing in a deeper tempo.

There was only one of his turrets still in with the rest of them and GLaDOS never saw the difference. It was time for the lone turret to try and lead a normal life with the other turrets. As the conveyor belt moved along, the turret listened to how the others spoke to the template. It seemed that all he would have to do is copy the template and he would be fine. The scientist had given him a name: P. Body, but told him never tell it to anyone.

"Template," the mechanical voice said.

"Hello," the template turret responded.

"Turret," The voice sounded again and P. Body realized it was his turn.

"Hello," he responded and hoped it would work. As he felt the conveyor belt start to move again, he knew he was about to begin his life as a testing turret. It was time to get to work.

**When I wrote that the turret's name was I wasn't talking about the cooperative testing robot, this is my theory on who he was named after so, sorry for the confusion but if you made it this far then I guess you liked it. Please review and let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: No singing for P-body

**Sorry for taking a while to update, everyone, but here you go. It might still be a little slow but it will get better I promise! Please review and let me know if I should continue!**

**-Bea Bea**

**Chapter Two: No singing for P-body**

GLaDOS had many requirements the turrets needed to meet before they were allowed to wander freely. Some unfortunate turrets had to be packaged and shipped off to various places in the world while others stayed and tried to entertain themselves. Singing was very popular among the other turrets, or so P-body was told by some of the others because he was still undergoing testing.

"Turret has completed the testing and may now wait to be called upon for use. Turret may relax in the Aperture Science Turret Relaxation Chambers," the mechanical voice announced. P-body couldn't help but feel overjoyed at the opportunity to see the rest of Aperture and enjoy himself.

"Where is the conveyer belt taking us?" P-body asked the turret next to him, he had no idea where the word "conveyer belt" came from but somehow he knew it was the right word. The turret next to him did not answer and remained staring ahead at whatever it was that caught his interest. As he moved along through many doors he heard a faint sound that caught his attention and grew louder as the conveyer belt moved closer toward a closed door.

When the door finally opened, there were many turrets sitting around the King Turret and they appeared to be the source of the interesting sound. P-body somehow knew that what they were doing was singing and wondered if he could do that also. P-body watched the others intently as they were thrown into the room by the conveyer belt and immediately started singing. He tried to copy them but seemed to be doing something wrong because there was no sound coming from him. "How do you make that sound?" he asked a turret next to him but his question was drowned out by the song. He decided to try again later when they were done singing, suddenly it occurred to him that none of the turrets were walking around like he was. They seemed to be completely stationary while he could do anything he wanted.

P-body noticed the door open again and his curiosity got the best of him and he walked out the door without being noticed. He was terrified of what could be waiting him in Aperture but his curiosity outweighed the fear and he continued on. The Laboratory was much greater than he thought it was and there seemed to be no one else around. Suddenly a mechanical voice, which he knew as GLaDOS's voice, started speaking directly to him. "Where are you going, Turret, and how is it possible that you can move?" she asked him.

"I don't know. I was created this way," P-body responded.

"Well it seems I will need to do some tests on you and compare your software to another turret's. Or I could just throw you into the Incinerator, yes that sounds like a much easier way of handling this situation," GLaDOS said coldly.

"Please don't hurt me! I can't control how I was made!" P-body exclaimed. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him that was bothering him since he stepped off of the conveyer belt. "Will you please conduct the tests on me because I can't seem to sing either, will you please help me?" he asked before GLaDOS had the chance to grab him with her mechanical arm.

"What? You can't sing either? Hmm I guess I'll have to conduct a test now that you've piqued my curiosity," GlaDOS replied. She picked P-body up with her mechanical arm and brought him to a section of Aperture where she conducts all of her experiments. She analyzed P-body for hours and learned his software well but she could not figure out who had built him. "Do you have a name?" she asked curiously.

"Yes my name is P-body," he replied as politely as he could.

"I think you and I will become close friends because you are a very smart turret and could be very useful to me," GLaDOS said to him. P-body was very happy to hear she would allow him to live his life to the fullest.

"Did you find out how to teach me to sing?" he was genuinely curious to learn music because all of the others enjoyed it and it sounded so beautiful. He decided to sing all of the time when GLaDOS teaches him how to make that beautiful noise.

"I am truly sorry but you do not have the support system to learn music. All of your memory was taken up by knowledge and other abilities turrets don't usually have,"GLaDOS replied knowing it would sadden the turret but it didn't make her happy to deliver the sad news. She knew there was some sort of bond forming between the two of them and she enjoyed his company.

"Is there any way I could learn how?" P-body asked sincerely.

"No I'm sorry," GLaDOS replied quetly. If P-body could cry he would, it made him so sad to know he could never be like the others or make that beautiful noise.


End file.
